As the World Falls Down
by mikkymouse
Summary: Wesley and Fred try to keep their romance and themselves alive. This does not follow the actual show... it's my version of how Fred and Wesley fall in love.
1. Wesley's Point of View

Wesley's Point of View

I could feel a heavy breath escape my lips as I gazed at Fred. She smiled softly at me, despite all of the torture she had endured since Gunn killed Proffesor Siedel. Oh, there was so much I wanted to say; so many ways I wished I could use to comfort her. No, I couldn't. She was Gunn's girl, and I was alone.

''Are you alright, Wes?'' I heard Cordelia ask.

''Yes... just thinking.'' I sighed.

I felt a warm and comforting hand rest upon my shoulder.

''I'm fine, Cordy. There is no need to-''

''Can we talk in your office?'' She asked, nodding towards the door.

''Sure.'' I replied, tearing my eyes from Fred.

I sat down at my desk quietly, waiting for Cordy to make the first move.

''Why don't you tell her?'' She shook her head.

''Who? Tell who what?'' I asked, playing dumb.

''Don't do that, know exactly what I isn't the only one who has seen how you look at Fred. You love her. You always have. Why don't you tell her?''

''I appreciate what you're trying to do, but she is still with Gunn.''

''No. They broke it off the other night.''Cordelia caught my eye. Softly, she took both of my hands in hers.

''How...''

''Lorn read her the other day when she was humming to herself. He told me about it. I guess Fred wasn't happy that Gunn killed her professor. She felt it was her right.''

''I'm glad he killed would've been lost forever. She's too innocent...''

''She was also tired of trying to decide who she wanted more.''

''Oh? Well, it's none of my buisness then. She'll choose when the time is right.''

''That's just it, Wes. She chose you. Lorne sensed a very dreamy feeling she was having that day and... he thought it meant she was in love. She stopped humming after that so he couldn't tell. Don't you see what it means? Fred picked you, Wesley!''

''I highly doubt it Cordy. What could I have to offer her? She knows about Lilah, and she has never quite forgiven me. So, it would suprise me a great deal that she would choose me over Gunn when he has truly given everything for her. He has done things for her I can't.''

''Well they didn't break up for nothing. Wes, promise me if she talks to you about this... you won't back out. I know you aren't-weren't happy with Lilah. I know Fred DOES make you happy. '' With those words Cordelia left the office. I listened to her high heels clicking against the marbel floor in total silence as I thought over all the things that she said. Deciding to ignore my thoughts for a while, I picked up one of my ancient books and dusted off the cover. It had been a while since I sat at this desk. I would have to clean all of my books off... eventually. I sighed once again and delved into the deciphering the prophecies, hoping that would erase thoughts of Fred far from my mind.

''Wes? Wesley? Wake up.'' I felt someone tugging on my arm and with a jolt I awoke. A paper from my journal stuck to my face as I gaped at Fred.

''I'm sorry to wake you. It's just... wouldn't you like to go home and rest? It doesn't seem like the desk is very comfortable. I imagine you were up all night trying to figure out the prophecies for Angel. Wes, you need a break.'' She giggled, gently pulling the paper off my face and setting it down on the desk.

'' Yes, well, Angel needs me. I can't take a vacation while the rest of you are here fighting who knows what.''

''You shouldn't worry about us. We'll be okay. I guess I should tell you.... Gunn and I are over. We had a long discution and I realized it isn't the same. We are so different, you know? You two were always going at it... Gunn felt constantly provoked, even though you never said a word to him. I didn't want either of you to get hurt... and I knew I couldn't keep going down that road. '' Fred looked away, trying to hide the tears that had begun welling up in her eyes.

''I understand. Fred, I need you to know that I will always be here, even if Gunn isn't. I know it must be hard for you. You-loved each other very much.'' It was very had to be comforting when I thought of Gunn and Fred together... things always got clouded. Perhaps by love and perhaps by jelously.... or maybe both.

''I know that, Wesley. You've always been there. I'm the one who should be sorry. Gunn and I tried to be subtle about it, but that was not as easy as I thought it would be.'' Fred looked anxious as I analyzed all these things she said.

'' Don't be sorry. You didn't know until-''

''But I should have. Now I feel it too. Things have changed, Wesley. I still love Gunn, but now I love you too. This is all so frustrating. Now I know why they say love is Hell. No matter what choice I make, someone will get hurt. It's too late for Gunn, we are both hurting from that. I just don't know where to go from here.''


	2. Fred's Point of View

Fred's Point of View

I waited for Wes to say something, but he just sat there at his desk, absent-mindedly scratching the back of his neck. Slowly, he stood to his full hieght and came towards me. There was caution in every single step he took, as if I were a frightened bunny and he felt he would come on too strong any other way. I felt my heart stopped beating; the world stopped turning; time stopped running and my blood turned cold. His piercing blue eyes stared right through me, taking in every miniscule detail.

A single tear rolled down my cheek, and Wesley caught it with his thumb, gingerly stroking my cheek. I began to sob as he pulled me into his arms. When I had calmed down enough, he let me go.

''Does this help you figure it out?'' He breathed, bringing his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but turned fiesty and passionate as he let his hands explore my back. I grabbed the first button on his shirt and tried desperatly to undo it, but my hands just kept fumbling.

Wesley smirked in a charming sort of way and helped me take it off. I felt ashamed by this, because he probably thought I was even more of a helpless mouse. I suppose he saw me frowning, because after this thought he softly asked me,

''You don't want this, do you?''

''No, that's not it, Wes. It's just that... you probably think I'm so helpless and frightened; that this is all new to me. It isn't and you ought to know that.''

''I already suspected you and Gunn had done it, Fred. In all fairness, I sometimes had a problem taking that shirt off as well.''

I smiled as he began kissing me once more.

''Hey! Get a room you two! We have work to do!'' I froze as I realized who said this. Wesley quickly replaced his shirt and tried to act as if nothing had happened, but we were close to getting very intimate. Niether of us could hide it. I inhaled sharply as I turned to see Gunn standing there.

''Charles...''

''Just meet us out there in the lobby. We have a new mission.''

''I'm sorry, Fred. I shouldn't have-''

''No. We aren't together anymore. He doesn't have control over me.'' I whispered, gripping Wesley's hand tightly before leaving.

The lobby was silent when we came out of Wes' office. All eyes turned to us. Angel, Lorne, Cordy, Gunn and Conner were gathered there, each gazing fixedly at us.

I hid my face as I sat by Cordy and lorne. I just wanted to disapear. Charles had probably told them all about what he saw.

Suddenly, I felt Cordy's hand rest upon mine.

''You and Wes, huh?'' She whispered as quietly as possible. She showed me a thumb's up to let me know of her approval.

''Well, now that everyone's here we can get down to buisness. We got a phone call from a woman named Elizabeth Wilsson who says she has a strong suspicion that her friend Alaina is a vampire. She says she has been stalked by her all week and has not been able to leave her house. Since you're the boss, Wes, what's your plan?'' Angel explained.

''We could stake out the building. She left us directions, I assume? Good. We should arm ourselves with the usual.... and perhaps something a little unusual, in case it's something much worse. It's better to be safe then sorry. Who will stay here and watch the hotel?''

Conner, Lorne, Cordy and I volunteered to stay while the boys went out vampire hunting. Cordy went to sleep after the others left, and Conner ran off, as usual. Lorne and I were not in the mood to race after him, and besides; he had a home to go to.

''Did Charles say anything about Wesley and I?'' I asked Lorne timidly.

''No. He seemed in a very bad mood though. More then usual, I mean. Why? Were you and Wes in the middle of something?''

''Ummm... sort of.'' I blushed, turning away.


	3. Lorne's Point of View

Lorne's Point of View

''Uh-oh. What are you and the boss getting into here?''

''Can I trust you, Lorne? You have to promise you can't tell anyone... especially not Charles.''

''Gunn and I don't talk all that much so that won't be an issue. If this is serious enough, honey, I have to tell Angel.''

''What would you consider serious enough?''

''Oh I don't know, planning to kill someone or deciphering more wacked out prophecies that say we're all going to die and not telling anyone until a certian time... those sorts of things. Mostly things that involve death.''

''Wes and I.... I... Wes... can you read me? I really can't say it. I constantly feel like Angel is watching me... or worse, Charles.''

''I think I already have a good idea where you are going with this, but I might as well read you so there are no misunderstandings. Are you ready?''

The moment she sang I was taken into her thoughts. A vision appeared in my mind, light and soft. I was in Wesley's office, and he was standing there in front of Fred. Colors swirled around in my mind, shades of pink, red and the rare blue. They linked hands and the colors blocked them out. Seconds later another image popped up. Fred was lying there on the floor, holding Wesley in her arms as he lay bleeding from a deep wound in his stomach.

''I love you so much.'' She cried, tears splashing onto his face.

''I love you too, Fred.'' He breathed. The colors changed. Instead of just pink, red and blue, now there was orange and black. The image was lost and only the colors remained; the pink and red had vanished, leaving behind orange, black and blue. Soon they were all consumed by black. My mind came back to the present and I gazed at Fred.

''You are in love with Wesley. Fred, this relationship won't be anything like what you had with Gunn. It will be deeper and much closer to true love. In fact, it may just be true love. You and Wesly are destined to be together. My only advice to you is that someday the love will leave you and you are left with only hate. You have to break out of that when it happens. Trust me, you'll see.''

''Are you saying Wesley will die?'' Fred's eyes locked onto mine.

''I can't say for sure, sweetie. Your future is unclear.''

''You don't think it's wrong that I am in love with Wesley?''

''Not at all. Love drives us all, sugarplum. Everyone in this hotel has been in love. You and Gunn, Angel and Buffy, Cordy and Angel are, they just don't want to admit it, Wesley and Cordy, Wesley and Lilah, Wesley and you, Jesus, Wesley is starting to get more familiar with women than Angel, anyway, Angel and Darla, and myself have been in love several times. You are too young to hear about any of them though. Strictly rated R. Sorry.'' I smiled, trying to get her to grin back. She seemed so unsure of Wesley's intentions.

''Will Gunn be angry with us?''

''He already is, doll. Next time you and Wesley get frisky, do it at his apartment. Much safer then here, with everyone lurking around the corner. Wesley loves you, Fred. Trust me, he does. The last time I read him-whoo. He has a LOT of thoughts about you. Not all of them are sweet and innocent. A good deal of them are, though. He wants you safe, Fred. Oh, and look out for Gunn when they get back. He will not be a happy camper.'' I told her. Fred grinned at first, then frowned.

''Be careful, okay?'' I sighed.

''Yeah, I will.'' She said, sitting behind the desk and pulling out the computor.

The others got back in record time, and I was glad to have them back by then because the whole hotel had gone as silent as a church. I'm a musical being... I hate silence so much. Fred wouldn't talk at all, she was probably still digesting what we had talked about earlier.

''Wesley, I know you are the boss now, but I think you two should take a vacation. Your little fight with Gunn almost cost us an innocent person's life! You obviously need some time to yourselves.''

''No, Angel. I've had enough 'time to myself' while I was banned from the group. I will not it back while you do all the fighting. I appreciate your input though.'' Wesley groaned.

''What happened?''

''Well, let's see. Elizabeth's vampire friend brings a whole gang of vamps to take us out and in the middle of all the fighting, guess what happens to get brought up?''

Angel looked disgusted with his friends-and he probably was.

''You might want to leave the room, sweetcakes.'' I warned Fred.

''No.'' She stepped out from behind the desk.

''Alright, it's your desision. So, exactly what happened? You have to give me more on this.''

''Gunn happened to say something about Wesley and Fred.... and Gunn turned on him. They went at it for a good fifteen minutes before they gave up. I think that was only because I threatened to take the car and leave them there all night.''

''You two have to bury the hatchet.'' I groaned.

''Tell Gunn that.'' Wesley replied, setting his crossbow down and wiping blood off his lip.

''Say that again and I'll rip you a new one.'' Gunn hissed.

''Charles! Stop!'' Fred ordered, rushing over to where we were standing.

''Oh really? I think Fred would be very angry at you if you did.'' Wesley folded his arms.

''Why? She don't love you, Wesley. Why are you kidding yourself?''

''So you didn't see what happened this morning?''

''That was all you, British. You came on to her.''

''Prove it.'' Wesley snapped.


	4. Wesley's Point of View 2

Wesley's Point of View

Gunn punched me in the face o hard that I could feel the blood vessels pop.

''Is that all you got?'' Gunn smirked, striking again.

''Charles! Wesley, please!'' Fred begged. As enraged as Gunn's hit made me, I ignored his strikes as if the only thing I could feel was the pain in Fred's voice.

''Stop, Gunn!'' I ordered, dodging another hit.

''Why? You can't take anymore? Why the Hell does she want you?'' Gunn yelled, hitting me once again. I was on the floor, blood spurting from cuts all over my face.

''Stop!'' I shouted.

There was the sound of a hit, but I didn't feel anymore pain. I heard crying and knew it was Fred's. There were rustling sounds and gasps, but no one came to help me. I rolled over and saw Fred sitting down on the ground, blood oozing from a cut on her lower lip.

''Fred... I'm so sorry. I should've stopped. ''

My vision was getting blurry as I watched Fred race upstairs to her room.

''Wesley!'' I heard Lorne yell before I blacked out.

I woke up in a dark room of the hotel, the pain was almost gone.

Cordelia was sitting beside me on the bed, gently dabbing at my face with a damp rag.

''Morning, sunshine.''

'' You too. How bad did Gunn get me?''

''Not that bad. I've seen worse. I just want to say that I came downstairs before the fight ended and I saw that you weren't fighting. I think it's very sweet that you did that for Fred. I wouldn't have. I would've killed him, but I still think it was very nice of you to do that for her. ''

''Is she okay?'' I asked.

''Yeah. Her lip will heal, but her heart might not. It hurts her so much Wesley. She knew Gunn wouldn't be happy with you after yesterday morning-''

''I've been asleep all this time? Where is Fred? I have to talk to her!''

''I'm right here.'' A small voice answered for Cordelia.

''Fred...'' I breathed, letting myself relax. Cordelia smiled at me and set the trag she had been cleaning my face with in a small dish on the nightstand.

Fred closed the door and quietly sat beside me.

''How do you feel?'' She wondered.

''I've been better. I'm more worried about you.''

''It's no big deal. I knew it would happen sooner or later. He was so angry when I told him I wanted to break up. Gunn was already on edge. All he needed was a I-'' She asked, holding out her hand.

''Of course.'' I nodded. Cautiously, Fred stroked my cheek and ran her fingers through my hair. The pain that had started radiating from the cuts and bruises on my face seemed to evaporate with her touch. I closed my eyes and breathed heavilly.

''Are you hungary? Lorne made some soup for you. It's in the fridge. I can go warm it up for you if you want.''

''No. Don't leave. Have Lorne heat it... or Cordelia. Please, don't leave.''

Fred grinned widely at this, and stood up.

''I'll go get Lorne. He should know you're awake anyway.''

I waited a few seconds and listened to Fred calling for Lorne.

''Fantastic. I'll be right up.'' Lorne said loudly as I watched Fred return to my side.

''It should be a couple minutes.''

''Thank you.'' I looked closer and noticed her lower lip was bleeding again.

I made a gesture with my hand to try and get her to wipe the blood off her mouth.

''Oh. Cordy said it might open up again a couple times, but it isn't so bad.'' She ran her finger across the cut and the blood trickled down her hand.

''Are you sure you're alright?''

''Yes. I'm fine.'' I thought I heard a slight giggle in her voice as she wiped more blood onto the sleeve of her shirt.

''What?''

''It's just... thank God you aren't a vampire, because I would be dead by now.''

''I actually think it makes you look tougher.'' I laughed.

''Ha! I wish. Maybe then people wouldn't think I'm so helpless and tiny.''

'' I don't think that at all.''

''I know you don't. Charles did. He always wanted to protect me from everything, He forgot I lived in a cave for five years by myself in a world surrounded by evil creatures that wanted to kill me. I'm not helpless.'' I could feel the pain in her voice.

''I have seen how brave you can be. We all have. Gunn should never forget that. Your courage is one of the things I- I love about you.''

''You-you love me?''

''Knock knock. Oh, I believe I've stumbled on a moment here. Oh, well. I brought soup.'' Lorne normally would've been a soothing prescence, but not at this point.

''Thank you, Lorne.''

''Feeling better?''

''Much better.''

''Well, I can see you two love birds are busy, so have fun. Here's the soup.'' He winked, setting a steaming bowl on the nightstand.

We waited for Lorne to leave before continuing our conversation.

''You love me?''Fred asked.

''Of course. I thought you knew that!'' I smiled, slowly reaching my hand up to touch her face.


End file.
